Iris
by Dance4Grace
Summary: Clark finally realizes that he loves Chloe, but before he can tell Chloe that he loves her. He must tell her who he is...but Clark seems lost after Chloe tells him something that kills him..Sad Chlark..the song iris features in here..songfic


Intro:

Clark brought Chloe to the caves. With the need to tell her the truth about him and his love for her.

Clark pov

**I sat there looking at her. Her blonde hair, now grown out, was tucked behind her ear. Those green eyes searching for answers and I want to give them to her I do. I just don't know how to say it. I could never tell Lana this, but I know I can tell her. She would always be there she is my savior... I can't believe it took me so long to realize that** **I love her and not Lana…Chloe was the only one that could understand but not understand at the same time. Chloe was the one who loves me. I know that I need to tell her I love her, but before I do. I need to tell what I am and who I am.**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cuz I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

"Clark? You wanted to say something?" her eyes were filled with innocents and her voice was soft and delicate. I'm trying real hard to her it's just so hard to tell your best friend you love her and that you are not from this planet. What if she can't handle? Her life could be in danger like Pete's was. Clark just take control. Don't play what if's. She needs to know. It's now or never

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

Cuz sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

Chloe wasn't sure if she should be scared or happy. She knew that Clark was going to let her in once and for all, but he's too late.

"Chloe I can't go on lying to you any more. Chloe somehow I fell in love with you but I can't be with you unless you know me the real me." My heart was beating fast, faster then I could run. My palms were sweaty and I could tell that her suspense was killing her.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Chloe I'm not from this planet. I'm not human." I looked down and continued. "My name is Kal-el. Chloe the reason I brought you to these cave is because it has my origins right here on this wall. I'm the one that can shoot fire from my eyes and stronger than a thousand men." She didn't say anything her eyes were shocked, but her features were soft.

"Clark you amaze me. I have always known you were somehow special but I could never put my finger on it. I'm glad you told me your secret, but Clark I need to tell you something, something you won't like. If you can come clean then so can I." She starting to scare me and I find myself holding my breath. She looked at me. the look In her eyes stated she was doubting herself then that's when she said it.

"Clark, I don't love you that way anymore." She's lying I can tell. Her iris always does a funky thing when she lies but the question is why?

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

"You love me I know you do. Don't say you don't because it says it in your eyes. What are you hiding! Just tell me." That's when she looked up her iris was calmed down and her face was stained with tears. She looked down then back up looking straight in my eyes.

"I'm dying Clark." She said breathlessly.

"No! How?"

"Cancer." Then she turned around and went towards the entrance then she said her last words.

"Your right Clark." I looked up the hidden tear finally stroke my check.

"About what?" she turned around one last time. Her tears dried on her face.

"I do love you." She ran out of the cave and she left heart broken ,but I was left broken.

And I don't want the world to see me

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am.

2 weeks later-

I couldn't find Chloe I called everwhere I knew and I searched the world. When she left the caves it's like she disappeared off the face of the earth. Then the phone rang. I feared to pick it up somehow knowing what they were going to saw.

"Hello?" like I feared it was Lois baring very horrible news.

"Clark it's Lois..." she stopped to gather herself up.

"She died Clark." I knew it was coming, but it still came as a shock. She died and there was nothing I could do... Why did this have to happen to her the one girl that loved me no matter what?

"No! No!NO!" I dropped the phone and fell to the ground like kryptonite was near. Time seemed like it escaped. This couldn't be happening. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

THE FUNERAL-

It was raining though I didn't use an umbrella. I felt lost and all my feeling was gone. She didn't deserve to die so young. She should of died with honor and have a million people there. Chloe should have the world there. It just doesn't seem right that practically a million people didn't know her.. They didn't know her smile or laugh. They didn't know her understanding and how she cares so much about everybody. It just doesn't seem fair.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

Dear Chloe,

I want you to know how much I love you. You may be gone, but I still love you. You knew me and stood by me like no one I have ever met. You were patient with me when you knew I was lying. You didn't judge me when I told you I was an alien. You gave so much to me and I didn't even get the chance to give anything back. I just wish you were still with me I dream of you ya know. I dream of your eyes, those beautiful green eyes with your unique iris's that shows the truths and lies. I dream of the love I see in those eyes, the confidence. Chloe I am going to strive to be the best man you always wanted me to be and the hero you knew I could be. I have so much stuff going on now. I'm working at the daily planet in the day and I'm superman at night. I don't know why I'm writing this letter. I guess I just need to let go. I love you Chloe, but you're gone, though you will always be alive in my heart, but I am marring Lois tomorrow, but I can't do that when I'm still holding on to you. I need to let you fly away Chloe. I'm sorry and I didn't mean to fall in love, Chloe.

Love

Your Superman

And I don't want the world to see me

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am


End file.
